The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name `Fiscor Candy` and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima.
`Fiscor Candy` is a naturally occurring, branch mutation of `Fiscor` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,364). `Fiscor` is a cultivar characterized by dark-red bract color, dark-green foliage, medium-tall plant habit and medium-early flowering response.
The mutation was discovered by the inventor Peter Schutze, among a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar growing in his greenhouse in Bordesholm, Germany, in December1995.
One plant had partially developed bracts of a somewhat variable, slightly freckled, salmon-pink color. This plant was taken to Hillscheid, Germany, for further examination. Shoots from the mutated area were used for propagation, and the off-spring were grown under short-day conditions in order to induce flowering. The flowering plants were found to be somewhat variable with respect to the intensity of the bracts color, and therefore were divided into three groups (light-salmon, medium, and relatively intensely pink colored), which were then propagated separately and treated as different clones. After further examination in autumn 1996, the light salmon colored clone proved to be stable and uniform. The first asexual propagation of `Fiscor Candy` was carried out by stem cuttings in Hillscheid, Germany in 1996.
Horticultural examination initiated in 1996 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Fiscor Candy` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.